Numbuh 5's Relationships
This article comprises of Numbuh 5's relationships with other characters throughout the series. Relatives Cree Lincoln "Aw...Why don't ya get yourself a boyfriend?!" ''- Numbuh 5 in ''Operation: K.I.S.S.. Cree Lincoln is Numbuh 5's older sister. The two sisters were once close, but now have a bitter rivalry when Cree betrayed the KND. In Operation: K.I.S.S. it reveals that Cree knows all of her fighting moves and her fighting style beause she's the one who taught them to her. As well, it reveals that they were once really close sisters as shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. where Cree gives Abby her hat for being proud of her. In the same episode, Cree wishes that Abby would join her on the Teen Ninjas side instead of fighting her on opposing sides. They also put on shows in front of their parents to give the illusion that they do not fight each other, which does work out. In Operation: V.I.R.U.S., it was shown that Abby still loves her sister, despite being enemies, claiming no matter what, they were still sisters. Dr. Lincoln : "DAAAD!" - Numbuh 5 in Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T. Mr. Lincoln is Numbuh 5's dad. He's shown some speaking roles in Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T. and such. It seems that Numbuh 5 gets most of her father's traits such as similar speech patterns: "You know the clowns with their cartoon and puppets and the stuff and-etc." It could be inferred she is physically similar to her dad as she has the same skin tone as him though we haven't seen his face. In Operation: C.L.O.W.N., Abby seems very close to her father. Mrs. Lincoln : "Moma..." - Numbuh 5 in Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.. Mrs. Lincoln is Numbuh 5's mother. She's only seen in a few episodes, but not much is known about their relationship besides that she is her mother. Love Interests Numbuh 2 : "Whoa... she's beautiful..." '' : ''"Yeah yeah... So grab your '''girlfriend' and let's get out of here!"'' - Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 in Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L.. .]] Numbuh 2 Gilligan was introduced as one of Numbuh 5's closest friends (as all of Sector V included). Their relationship is seen through most of the horrible puns that Numbuh 2 makes like in ''Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T. and Operation: C.L.O.W.N.. In Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L., Abby shows much annoyance when Numbuh 2 would go on about saving Numbuh 78 and how important it was to him (though she becomes enraged when she learns it's just a Yipper trading card). Similarly, in Operation: C.O.U.C.H., she quickly elbows Numbuh 2 for mentioning Numbuh 10 is "easy on the eyes". In Operation: B.E.A.C.H., they are together for the most part throughout the episode and even held hands to make fun of Numbuh 4's feelings that he will never get. In Operation: D.A.T.E., she decides to go with Numbuh 2 after Numbuh 1 suggests to pair up so as to not put up suspicions. Also, in "The Grim Adventures of the KND", she seemed to be the most alarmed when the Delightful Reaper assimilated him. Throughout the series, it would seem that Numbuh 2 gives out the most hints to Numbuh 5 than the other way around (such as him wanting her to giggle and crack a laugh for at least one of his jokes). In Operation: K.I.S.S., Cree gives a statement saying: "And he's or Numbuh 2's cuter than anyone you'll ever date,". However, towards the end of the series to the last episode, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it's revealed that she is married to Numbuh 2. Numbuh 9 : "So what? He's just talkin' to a super cute...Oh, heh...Wait a minute...You're not JEALOUS, are ya?" : "Are you CRAZY?!" : "Don't worry...It's just a stupid BABY CRUSH!" - Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, and Cree in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. Maurice (current Teens operative for the KND) was introduced in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. and throughout the episode, there are many of hints showing Numbuh 5's interest in Maurice. She admired him three years ago when they were in the same Sector. Then those three years later, she goes out of her way to try and save him from the Teen Ninjas and to try and prevent him from getting recruited. Towards the destruction of Chicken Pox Island, Maurice holds her hands and looks in her eyes reassuringly to trust him and she does. Towards the end, she winks at him after he winks at her, knowing that he's still a part of the Kids Next Door. Friends Numbuh 1 : "We told him everything that he wanted to know...Oh! And Numbuh 1...Welcome back." - Numbuh 5 in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Before Cree betrayed the KND, Numbuh 5 found Numbuh 1 and recruited in the KND. After her sister's betrayal, Numbuh 5 was the leader of Sector V and Numbuh 1 was assigned to her team. In Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E., it is revealed that she hacked into the system and changed Numbuh 1's grades so he could get in, making her the reason he got into the Kids Next Door the first place. It is shown that Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 get along very well, being the only two on their team who take their missions seriously. Numbuh 5 is the closest to Numbuh 1, cheering him up when he is down as seen in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. and Numbuh 1 thinks highly of Numbuh 5, placing her as his second-in-command, even comments that she has more common sense than him, which is shown in many episodes. Occasionally, they are at odds with each other (as seen in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R.) due to the fact they tend to share different beliefs. They are, regardless, great friends and continued to be close throughout the series. Numbuh 5 always turns down every offer to be leader of anything, which is shown multiple times throughout the series such as [[Operation: F.E.R.A.L.|''Operation: F.E.R.A.L.]] and [[Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.|''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.]] It is later revealed in [[Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.|''Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.]] her refusals to be leader link back to an event early in her KND career. Though the event is never fully explained, it ''is known that it involved the Delightful Children somehow capturing Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5, being leader of Sector V at the time, had decided against helping him, which resulted in his perminate baldness. She fears being leader again and making the same mistake. Numbuh 3 : "Chill Numbuh 3, we are not going anywhere, we just need a plan." - Numbuh 5 in Operation: H.O.M.E.. Numbuh 5 sees Numbuh 3 as a best friend and a sister figure to her, being the only two girls in Sector V. Despite being opposites, Numbuh 5 usually helps Numbuh 3 with problems and comforts her when she is feeling hurt and down as seen in Operation: H.O.M.E.. They can usually relate to each other, as they seem to think alike. It is shown that they both like to read magazine, and Rainbow Monkeys. She also aware of Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3, but tends to tease Numbuh 4 about it more than Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4 and 5 have a brother-sister relationship, both having similar personalities and are the best fighters on their team. Because of that, the two are often paired up when it comes to fighting enemies and on missions. However, Numbuh 5 loses her patience with Numbuh 4 on many occasions as seen in Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. and she would often agrue and disagree with him over his KND duties as seen in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. Nevertheless, they remain very close, their relationship were the main focus in Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E., Numbuh 5 being shown to help him with his homework. In the same episode, it was also shown due to his determination and bravery, Numbuh 4 will usually be the first person Numbuh 5 comes to for an overwhelming situation. Numbuh 5 repeatedly teases Numbuh 4 about his crush on Numbuh 3, much to the chagrin of Numbuh 4, but there are times when Numbuh 4 teases her back. In Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R., Numbuh 5 would calls Numbuh 4 by nicknames such as "sport" and and would give him a nugie. She would sarcastically call "genius" and "einstein" (due his low intelligence). Overall, they both look up to each other and depend on each other at times and remain close friends. Heinrich Von Marzipan Heinrich and Abigail have a history as rival candy hunters, both being friends 5 years ago before the show started. When they were young, Numbuh 5 and Heinrich (known as Henrietta at the time) were in Guatemala, trying a magic ritual was performed that took away the most valued quality of the human in question and turned their quality into five pieces of delicious caramel with flavor depending on the quality taken. When Heinrich did this to himself, he selfishly ate all of his caramels, causing him to lose the quality he sacrificed forever. Knowing that Heinrich could not control his greed, Abigail left him behind, and Heinrich blamed her for bringing this curse upon him. They're relationship has been strained since the "Guatemala Incident", but Numbuh 5 tries on many times to reach out to her old friend and stop him from his candy schemes. Despite the times she saved her friend from certain doom, Heinrich never forgave her for what happened in Guatemala as seen in Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E.. In Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., after much trouble, Heinrich finally learned how to share his candy with Numbuh 5, and thus returned to him to his regular form, a beautiful girl. Afterwards, Henrietta thanks Abigial for never giving up on her and they make amends, leaving Abby to fix the wrongs she had done. Enemies Cree Lincoln As is their relationship at home, they have a critical, somewhat dangerous, relationship. They used to be very close, until Cree's betrayal to the KND drove Numbuh 5 to hate her sister. Cree seems to have taught Abigail everything she knows. They are usually at odds with each other many times throughout the series. Stickybeard Similar to her relation with Heinrich, Numbuh 5 and Stickybeard have a fierce, but respectful rivalry. Numbuh 5 usually outwits Stickybeard during their battles, as each of them try to be the best candy hunter. In Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T., when Stickybeard saved Sector V from the Great White Asparagus, he stated that even though he doesn't like them, but he will never let a vegetable do anyone in, and made her promise not to tell anyone. Numbuh 5 has a habit of calling him "Stickybun". Father Numbuh 5's hatred of Father is the same as the rest of Sector V's, due to his evil nature and cruelty to kids. The Delightful Children As is her hatred for Father, her hatred for the Delightful Children is the same as the rest of Sector V's. If anything, her hatred might even be more, for it was their fault Numbuh 1 lost his hair and is perminately bald.